Bloody Mary
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: Jade, Cat and Tori are having a sleepover and Jade dares them to play bloody Mary with her, but they don't realise what dark force they have just released and now Mary is coming after their friends and family.
1. Just a game

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**So here is my new Victorious story which I am co-writing with **__**ghost writer2000**__**, who came also came up with this idea.**_

_**Well I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

It is a rainy, soggy day at Hollywood arts, Tori walks through the creatively decorated front doors and she notices Jade and Cat standing at Jade's black, scissor covered locker, she walks up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys you doing anything tonight?" Tori asks the bored looking Goth and the as always over excited redhead.

"Hey Tori look what I got from the sky store, it's a paranormal candle, you use it when you want to call up ghosts, whooooooo! Scary right!" Cat says with a huge smile.

Jade rolls her eyes at Cat's behaviour.

"So Tori why did you ask what are we doing tonight?" Jade asks.

"Well, mom and dad are out of town for the rest of the week and Trina is going with them so I have the house all to myself, would you guys like to come over for a sleepover?" Tori asks getting excited.

"Yeah why not, I have nothing better to do" Jade says.

"Yay we can have pillow fights and talk about boys and eat pizza" Cat says while playing with her red velvet coloured hair.

"Yeah, so I will see you guys at five at my place" Tori says.

"Sure" Jade says.

"Kay kay" says Cat enthusiastically.

* * *

School was out and Jade walked to her black Cadillac, she felt a small breeze against her pale neck, something was wrong, it felt evil and supernatural, she shakes off the eerie feeling, climbs into her car and drives home

* * *

**-A few hours later at Tori's house-**

* * *

"Ok this sleepover is getting soo boring, we have talked about guys and eaten pizza, and no Cat we are not having a pillow fight, that is for little girls" Jade says bluntly, looking bored.

"Phooey" Cat says pouting.

"Then what do you suggest we do then Jade?" Tori asks.

"I have an idea, a great idea, Cat where is your paranormal candle?" Jade asks, leaving the youngest Vega girl wondering what she has planned.

"In my bag, why?" Cat asks, looking confused.

"We are going to play bloody Mary and we need that candle for it" Jade says grabbing Cat's bag.

"No, no, no, I am not messing with the spirit world Jade, it is a very, very bad idea" Tori says, not liking the idea at all.

Oh come on, it is just a game, she doesn't actually exist, you know that" Jade says, getting annoyed with Tori.

"I'm scared Jadey, I don't like ghosts" Cat says to Jade, looking scared.

"You two are such pussys, come on I dare you two to come into the bathroom with me, turn off the light, light the candle Cat brought and then say bloody Mary three times in front of the mirror" Jade says.

"Ok, I am not a pussy Jade, and you know that I can do anything" Tori says to Jade.

"Ok then, show me you can do anything, come on, it is just a game Tori it's not like it's real" Jade says, really wanting to play bloody Mary.

"How do you know that it is not real?" Tori asks warily, not believing Jade.

"I will go with you Jade" Cat volunteers bravely, surprising both Jade and Tori.

Jade and Tori look at her shocked.

"Whaty?" Cat asks innocently.

"Nothing, it's just I thought you were to scared" Tori admits.

"Well I believe Jade, she has never lied to me so I will go with her" Cat explains.

"Well if Cat can go I can to" Tori says.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Cat asks, looking confused and offended.

"Cat calm down, let's just go" Jade says grabbing Cat's arm.

They walk up to the bathroom, close the door and turn the lights off.

Cat is holding Tori's hand scared, Jade smiles and lights the candle.

"Bloody Mary" Jade says first, confidently, refusing to let any fear slip through into her voice.

"Bloody Mary" Cat stutters, shaking a little and glancing at Jade every couple seconds for reassurance.

"Bloody Mary" Tori says finally, nervously.

Suddenly a gentle wind blows and the candle dies out.

"What the fuck?" Jade says, looking confused and freaked out.

"I am so out of here!" Tori shouts, running out of the dark bathroom, followed by Cat and Jade.

But in the mirror a women with long, un-kept black hair appears and she smiles for she has waited 400 years to be released from her mirrored prison and finally she is free, free to haunt those three girls and their family and friends...

* * *

_**That's it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. Slit your wrists and die in the bath tub

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

* * *

**-Trina's motel room-**

* * *

Trina was alone in the motel room, her mum and dad let her stay in her one motel room because they wanted to spend some time alone.

Trina didn't even want to think what they were doing, its kinda weird thinking about your mum and dad having sex, actually it is very, very weird.

"Ugh it's so disgusting" Trina says aloud to herself.  
She un packs her suitcase, puts her grandmother music box on the nightstand and she walks to the bathroom when suddenly she stops dead in her tracks, she hears ballerina music playing and turns around, there in the middle of the floor is her music box, opened and the small ballerina is dancing to the dainty music.

"What the hell! I swear I put it on the nightstand, oh well, it must have fallen off" Trina says shrugging, deciding to ignoring the tugging feeling in her stomach, bad choice.  
She picks up the old but still beautiful as ever music box and looks at herself in the small mirror.

"I am so hot" Trina says, over come with vanity.

As Trina stares at her own reflection she sees a dark shadow in the mirror behind her and she turns around just in time to see the bathroom door shut.  
A frightened Trina stands up and walks to the bathroom door.

"I...Is anyone there?" she stutters nervously, "come out now or I swear I will call my dad, he is a cop and he will arrest you" she threatens, hoping to scare whoever was hiding in there.  
There was no answer.

She walks to the front of the bathroom door, her hands shaking in fear as she turns the knob and opens the door.

She peers inside and she sees nothing but her makeup kit and her vibrating hairbrush, she walks up to the shower and quickly pulls the dull blue curtain away, she sighs in relief when she is greeted with an empty bath tub.

She turns around, turns on the tap and washes her face off, but what she didn't see is that in the mirror above her, a woman appears, with a smile full of evil promises and a dress covered in blood.

Trina takes a towel and dries her face, when she opens her eyes sees the women in the mirror she screams and falls back into the bath tub.

She sees how the mirror is getting cracks it and suddenly it breaks into a thousand little dangerous pieces, she covers her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself and releases a blood curdling scream.

She looks up and sees a the women standing beside her with long, tangled black hair, dressed in a tainted white dress which is covered in blood, dirt and tiny splinters of glass.

Trina desperately wants to scream again but nothing comes out, for the fear has taken over her, the pale, evil women looks at her and smiles.

Trina feels a sharp, white hot, burning pain in her wrists, she looks down and sees that both have been cut repeatedly, so that the skin on her wrists is ripped and unrecognisable, crimson blood is pouring rapidly from her wrists, making her feel nauseous and faint.

The last she sees is bloody Mary smiling evilly at her and then everything went black.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review.**_


	3. Ignorance is bliss after all

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, I hope you are liking the story so far.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Trina, Trina! We've got to go, open up, Trina!" Trina's mum calls, standing in front of Trina's door, starting to get impatient.  
After knocking a few more times, as loudly as she can, she runs to her husband.  
"Honey, please come help" she says.

"What is wrong honey?" David asks, getting worried at the sound of fear in her voice.

"Trina won't open the door and the shower is not running, something must be wrong" she says, the worry for her daughter laces her voice.

"Ok I will go check with the manager and ask let he open the door for us but I am sure she is just sleeping" David says, trying to reassure her, oh how wrong he is...

"I hope so but I can't help but to feel something is wrong" she says.

"Honey, I am sure she is okay, I will go see the manager" he says.

"Ok" she says.

* * *

David walks to the manager's office and asks for the spare key to Trina's motel room.

* * *

The manager walks with Mr Vega and opens the door for him.

David walks in and covers his mouth, the strong, eye watering smell is familiar, for he has smelt it many times before, the smell of blood.

He follows the smell to the bathroom and sees Trina in the bath, her hand hanging over the edge and there is blood on the rug, her blood.

"Trina, Trina, fuck no, Trina! Baby wake up, wake up! Please wake up, Trina you can't leave us please, please wake up" David begs, tears cascading down his face as he cradles his daughters freezing, sickenly pale body.

But he has been at too many crime scenes to realise his daughter is long since dead, her body is ice cold and the blood is already black, so he knows she has been dead for a while, at least 9 hours.

He lays his lifeless daughter down and sees her viciously slit wrists, he stands up and walks outside, dreading having to tell his wife the heart breaking news.

"Call 911, we need police and an ambulance" David says, his order directed at the manager.

"Why 911? What's happened David?" asks his wife.

"Sh...She.. she's dead, Trina's dead" David tells his wife, almost unable to speak the words.

"What? No. No, no, it's not possible, no, our girl, she cannot be dead, I have got to see her, your lying, no" she says, sobbing, not wanting to believe the horrid truth that her eldest daughter is dead.

"No darling, you stay here, please, you can't go see her" he says, for it is for her own good that she doesn't see the scarring sight that he has seen.

"No, David let me through, I need to see her, let me through!" she says trying to get past him.

He holds her tightly and she sobs in his arms knowing one of her beloved daughters is dead.

The police and ambulance came and David turns his wife away, but when they bring out the body bag his wife gets loose of his grip and runs to her daughter.

"No! No, you can't take my daughter away, Nooo!" the mourning mother screams, in anguish.  
She falls to her knees and sobs loudly.

David goes to his wife and holds her until the paramedic comes and gives her something to calm her down.

David then talks to the police.

"Mr Vega, I am very sorry for your loss" one of the police officers say.

"Thank you, but I am still in shock, I can't believe she's dead" David says, his voice distant.

"It looks like a suicide Mr Vega, we are sure of it, so the body will be released soon, we are once again very sorry for your loss Mr Vega" the officer says.

David stands with his hand in his hair and he suddenly remembers Tori, he sighs and takes out his phone.

God, please give me strength, he prays as he dials Tori's number.

A cheery, unknowing, ignorant voice answers the phone.

* * *

Ignorance is bliss after all...

* * *

_**So I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	4. We're here for you

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

I am awakened by my phone ringing and I see that it's my dad, I've missed him, mum and Trina so much, I can't wait for them to come home.

"Hi daddy" I say cheerfully, I feel so energized, nothing can get me down today.

"Hey princess, something has happened, you should sit down for this" my dad sounds nervous and upset, his voice is hoarse, like he's been crying, why does he want me to sit down? People only tell people to sit down when they are going to give them bad news, what does he want to tell me?

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask, my voice is very serious when I ask this, but I can't stop the worry that seeps into my voice.

"Tori please sit down first" he begs.

"Dad just tell me, please" I say, desperate to know what has got my dad so upset.

"It's your sister she is gone" he says, Trina's gone? Gone where?

"Gone where?" I ask nervously.

"She is dead Tori, she killed herself last night, we found her this morning" my dad says, his voice shaking terribly, "I am sorry princess" he apologises, though I know it's not his fault.

It felt as my whole world had came down on me, the room is spinning around me and everything started going black I pass out.

* * *

I awake to the sight of Jade and Cat kneeling on either side of me.

"Wha... What happened?" I ask, my head feels like it's just gone through a meat grinder and a blender, twice.

"Tori you passed out, I am so sorry about your sister, we are here for you Tori, we are staying until your parents come home, I promise, they said they are on their way now" Jade says, her voice breaking half way through, she says it with so much sympathy though that I have to blink twice and rub my eyes just to make sure it's actually her.

But it is, she grips my hand which I now realise is shaking and rubs it gently with her thumb, and now my vision has improved somewhat, I realise that both Cat and Jade have been crying, because of Trina's death? I never thought they would be so affected by it.

"I just can't believe it happened, why? why would my sister kill herself, it just doesn't make sense, I know my sister would never kill herself, I know her she would never" I shout, but I end up finishing in a fit of hiccups and sobs.

"Tori its okay, we are here for you, here drink some water" Jade says holding out a bottle of water.

"But, but-" I start off but Jade cuts me off.

"Tori, please drink the water and try to calm down, I don't want you to pass out again, you really scared us" Jade says to me, looking desperate, if it wasn't for the situation I would laugh at the fact that Jade is concerned about my health and well being.

I feel a warm hug and I see that Cat is hugging me.

"I love you Tori and I am here for you, we both are, we love you Tori" Cat says, her voice shaking as fresh tear make their way down her pale face.

"I love you guys too" I say tearfully.

I started crying again and they both hugged me, somehow I felt I would get through this I felt a warm feeling in my heart as my two best friends hugged me and I knew then it would be hard but I have Cat, my best friend and Jade, my sort of/almost best friend (we're getting closer), they would help me through this

* * *

The door bell rings making all of us jump.

"Cat could you please get that?" I ask her.

"Sure" I hear her say in a dull, lifeless, sad voice, so unlike the Cat I know, instead of her usually 'kay, kay!'

I hear Cat talking to someone and hear someone coming up the stairs.

I look up and I see Andre standing there, and I run into his arms.

"Hey Tor" Andre says

I just sobbed into his strong arms.

"We will get through this Tori, I am here for you, we are all here for you" Andre says.

"Thank you Andre" I say, very grateful to have a friend like him.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**I am trying to make a decision, so I would like to know what you would like to read, would you like me to do Tandre, Bade and Cabbie, or Cade, or Catorade.**_

_**Review what you think the pairings should be, and it doesn't have to be the pairings I listed above.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	5. I know it was real

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter.**_

_**I have decided that the pairings will be Bade, Cabbie and Tandre.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

Today's the day of Trina's funeral.

I'm standing in front of the mirror looking at my dress and my hair I think I see a pimple and I move closer to the mirror.

Suddenly a hideous face appears, eyes glowing red and she points her finger at me, I fall down and scream, and my dad rushes in.

"Tori, Tori what's wrong?" my dad asks, trying to calm me down.

"There, there!" I shout, pointing my shaky finger to the mirror

My dad walks over to the mirror.

"There is nothing there Tori" he says.

"There was a girl with a hideous face and she pointed at me" I shout.

"Ok we need to get you something to calm you down for today" he says.

"No, I don't want anything dad, I am not crazy" I say, I saw her in the mirror, I am not crazy!

"I know you are not crazy, but you need something to calm you down darling" he says.

"Ok fine, I will take one of those pills the doctor gave mum" I tell him.

"Thank you honey, we leave in a few minutes, are you ready?" he asks.

"I will be down in a second" I tell him.

"Ok love you my little girl" he says leaving.

"Love you too dad" I say.

I fix my hair and I walk out the door.

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

Behind the door, red eyes glow, watching her and smiling.

* * *

_**Andre POV**_

We are at Trina's funeral and we stand around the grave, I hold Tori against me and support her.

I know she needs me now more than ever, the pastor says anyone who wants to pay their last respects can throw a rose into her grave.

Tori went and so did her family, I took the last rose and walked over to the grave and throw the rose in, I suddenly felt a cold arm pulling me down, I saw Trina.  
'Help me, Andre help me'

I pull away and fall to the ground everyone looked at me and Tori comes over to me.

"Are you okay Andre?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I just fell, I'm fine" I reassure her.

But inside I know something is wrong, I look at my arm, I see a hand print, and I know it was real...

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	6. I am going nuts

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here's the next chapter, hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Jade POV**_

I am driving to Beck's place after the funeral he was sick in bed and I wanted to see if he is okay.

* * *

I am driving when suddenly a girl walks in front of my car, I put my foot down on the brake and the car swerves until it stops.

For a moment I don't even move, did I hit her?

I quickly get out of the car and I look around, there is nothing.

In shock I climb back into the car, I put my head on the steering wheel and I sigh.

I feel like there is someone in the car with me, I slowly turn my head to the passenger side and there is nothing.

I really need to stop being so paranoid, "come on Jade, you are afraid of nothing" I say to myself, though not believing it for one minute.

I take out my lipstick, open my driver mirror and put on my lipstick, my lipstick falls to the ground and I can't believe what I am seeing in the mirror.

Behind me in the mirror is a girl with long, matted black hair and a dress covered in blood, with a shaking hand I take the scissors I keep in my boots and turn around ready to stab someone, but there was no one there just an empty seat.

What the fuck, I am going nuts.

I start the car and speed off to Beck's place, I need to know what the hell is going on.

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

Sinjin was in his room putting away his collection of teeth, he went to the bathroom and cleaned his face with Clearasil.

He washed his face off and dried off his face, when he removed the towel he froze in place, he wanted to scream, but he just couldn't.

In the mirror a girl was looking back at him, smiling evilly.

Sinjin fell on the floor and wanted to stand up but couldn't, his body was shaking with fear.

The girl climbed out of the mirror and slowly walked towards Sinjin, and with one growl she attacked Sinjin.

She dug her fingers into his neck and ripped it open, blood was everywhere.

With blood in her mouth, Mary looked up and smiled.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review.**_


	7. I am just imagining things

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Andre POV**_

I was driving my girlfriend to school she was quiet and still sad about the death of her sister.

Of all the people I know, I wouldn't have thought that Trina would take her own life, she didn't seem like the type to kill herself, I just can't wrap my head around it.

When we rounded the corner I got one heck of a shock, police were everywhere, I saw Tori look at me confused.

"What is going on?" Tori asks.

"I don't know, but we will found out" I tell her.

I park the car and we walk up to Beck's locker where he and Jade are talking.

"Hey guys what is going on?

"Didn't you hear man? Sinjin's dead" Beck tells us

"What happened?" I ask.

"He was found dead in his bathroom late last night, he appears to have been murdered and the police are interviewing anyone who knew him" Jade says.

"He's been murdered, I can't believe it, I know he was more than just a little weird, but he was harmless, who, apart from Jade, would want to kill him" Tori says, earning herself a whack to the arm and a glare from Jade.

"I don't know, but I am sure that the police will find the murderer" I say to Tori reassuringly.

Suddenly the bell goes.

"Ok time for Sikowitz's class, let's go" I say.

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

We all started to walk to Sikowitz's class when we stepped in his class there was two uniform police officers and one man in a plain white shirt with a tie and a leather jacket, he had a police badge hanging over his neck.

"Ok class settle down please" Sikowitz says.

Everyone got quiet and waited for Sikowitz to talk.

"This man and the two police officers are here to talk to you about Sinjin who was found murdered late last night, detective Parker will now talk to you" he finally says.

"Good morning, well you all heard of Sinjin, so was anyone of you close to him?" the detective asks.

No one answered.

"When did you see him last, or hear from him?" the detective asks.

"Well since the funeral we heard nothing from him, we just saw him at the funeral, he came and said "he was sorry about my sister and that's all" I say.

"Well that's all for now, I will let you know if I need to interview anyone of you privately, thanks for your cooperation" he says.

And with that he and the two police officers walked out and the door close behind him.

I looked at Sikowitz he was tired and looked like shit.

"Sikowitz, what's wrong, you look awful" I say.

"I am okay Tori, I just didn't get too much sleep" Sikowitz says.

"Why? Is it about Sinjin?" Cat asks.

"No, I just heard this morning about him, I kept seeing this women with black hair and she had a dress covered in blood" he says, making me freeze a little.

"Where do you see her? Andre asks.

"In the mirrors of my house" Sikowitz says and my blood runs cold.

"B..b..b..b...bloody Mary" Cat says shaking.

"Bloody Mary? Are you talking about Contessa Mary Elizabeth III" Robbie asks.

"Who is she" I ask curiously.

"Well Mary was a Contessa in the 15th century, she killed over 900 virgin girls and bathed in their blood so she could stay young, she also killed young men, she killed anyone who she wanted to kill, finally the people had enough, they stormed into her castle and slit her throat in front of a mirror so she could see herself die" Robbie explains.

"Many people believe her spirit moved into that mirror and every other mirror until someone releases her by calling her name three times in front of a that is just a legend, the murders, that happened" Robbie finishes.

"I think I am just imagining things, Maybe it's the coconut milk I've drunk" Sikowitz says.

Everyone laughed, except me and Jade we looked at each other and somehow I knew she saw it too.

* * *

_**Ok that is it for now, sorry for the possible punctuation and spelling mistakes, I rushed this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	8. Stay safe

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

I rush through the halls of Hollywood arts to find Jade, I see her walking to her locker and I run over to her, pushing people out of my way.

"Jade you saw her to?" I ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Jade says.

"Jade, I'm talking about Mary" I say wanting an answer.

She gives me an angry look.

"Come with me" Jade says.

She drags me into the janitor's closet.

"Ugh, Jade why are we here" I ask.

"Just be quiet and quit your whining we have a problem, Mary just might be real" Jade says, looking kinda scared.

"Maybe it's just our mind playing tricks on us" I suggest.

"Oh come on, do you really believe that, I know what I saw and it was real, where did you see her?" Jade asks.

"It was the day of Trina funeral, I was in front of the mirror when I saw her, she had glowing red eyes, she was wearing a white dress covered in blood and she had messy black hair" I tell her.

"That is exactly what I saw, so it's not our minds playing tricks on us, it is real Tori" Jade says.

"Ok, we need to do more research about this, you research Contessa Mary Elizabeth and I will research the game bloody Mary" I tell her.

"Ok, I will come over to your house tonight" Jade says.

"We need to tell Cat Jade" I say.

"I know, I know, but she is going to freak" Jade tells me.

"I know but we have got to tell her" I say.

"Fine, see you then" Jade says, reaching for the door handle.

"Stay away from the mirrors" I add.

"I will" she says.

As she opens the door Cat stands there with a frightened look in her eyes, she hugs Jade and starts crying.

"Sh..She is real, she is in the bathroom, I saw her, help me please, Jadey" she says crying, while Jade tightens her grip on Cat.

"Its ok Cat, we're here for you and we are not going to let her hurt you" Jade says stroking Cat's hair comfortly.

"I'm so scared Jadey, what are we going to do?" Cat asks desperately, looking into Jade's eyes, begging for help.

"Ok, first cover the mirrors in your room and bathroom, don't look into any mirrors, okay, stay away from the mirrors, okay Cat, stay away! You too Tori" Jade orders Cat, looking very scared but I she is trying to be brave for Cat, speaking with a deadly serious tone.

"Let's meet at my house tonight, then we will talk more about what we are going to do" I say.

"I'm too scared to go home" Cat says, not hugging Jade anymore but still clinging to her arm.

"You can stay with me kitten" Jade says, using such a sweet and gentle voice that I would never imagine she could have.

"Thanks Jadey" Cat says.

"So I will see you guys at my house tonight, be careful please" I say to them.

"We will, bye" Jade says starting to leave but before she does she gives me a quick hug.

"Stay safe, I dont want the next time I see you to be at the hospital, or at your funeral" she whispers in my ear before walking out with Cat.

"Bye you guys" I say.

* * *

I walk out of Hollywood arts and unlock the car, I recently got my drivers licence, I climb into the car and I freeze when I see my rear-view mirror, with my hand shaking I turn the mirror away.

I sigh.

Well here we go, off to the store to get some duck tape.

I speed off to the hardware store.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	9. Baby we need to talk

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Jade POV**_

I look around my father's garage for some duck tape, I find two rolls in my dad's old toolbox and I walk back into the house to find Cat.

"Hey Jadey did you find some duck tape?"

"Yep, two rolls of it, you want to help me tape all the mirrors?" I ask Cat, there is a lot of mirrors in this house and I can do them all by myself.

"Kay, kay" Cat says happily.

We start duck taping the mirrors when Cat's phone rings.

"Hi" Cat say's perkily

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

"Cat, its Robbie, where are you? I need to talk to you and Jade, I am so scared, please Cat" Robbie says, sounding exhausted.

"I am at Jade's house, what's wrong Robbie?" I ask, concerned.

"I will tell you in a few minutes, bye Cat" he says.

"Bye Robbie" I say hanging up.

"Cat what wrong?" Jade asks.

"Its Robbie, he is coming over, he sounds upset, I think something really bad has happened" I tell her.

"Do you think its Mary?" Jade asks sounding worried.

"I hope not, let's finish these mirrors before Robbie gets here" I say.

We just finish the mirrors when there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Robbie, open up please" i hear Robbie shout.

I open the door and get one heck of a shock, there is Robbie and his face is dripping blood and he looks as if he is in a lot of pain.

"Oh my god, Robbie!" I scream, my eyes watering at the horrific sight in front of me.

"Robbie what the hell happened to you?" Jade asks.

"Bloody Mary, I saw her" he gasps weekly before passing out.

"Cat, go get a bucket of water with some medical cleaner and bandages" Jade orders, crouching beside Robbie to inspect his wounds.

"Kay" I say.

I run to the bathroom to get the stuff.

* * *

A few minutes later I return downstairs with some bandages, the medical cleanser stuff and water.

Jade cleans Robbie's wound and bandages it.

I take a sponge and lightly wet his face, Robbie slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me and Jade.

"Robbie?" I say softly, "are you okay?" I ask.

"I...I saw her" he says, and I have to strain my ears to hear him.

"Who did you see Robbie? I ask, hoping it's not who I think it is, but knowing it most likely is.

"Mary, bloody Mary, I saw her, you guys released her and now she is free" he says, how does he know that?!

"How the hell do you know that!?" Jade asks.

"Before she attacked me, it was written on the mirror, you two and Tori released her"

"we have to tell Andre and Beck" Robbie adds.

"Ok, I will call them and tell them to meet us at Tori's house, we can explain it to them there" Jade says.

"I will do more research on Mary" Robbie says.

"Can I help?" I ask using my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah of course Cat, I need to tell you something anyway" Robbie says, I wonder what he wants to tell me.

* * *

We go in to Jade's dad's study and turn on his computer, when I remember that Robbie has something he wants to tell me.

"What did you wanna tell me Robbie?" I ask curiously.

"I love you Cat, I truly, truly love you, more than cheese, I never told you that because I was too scared, scared that you wouldn't love me back, but after what happened to me today, I've realised that life is too short and I can't put it off any longer, Caterina Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?" Robbie asks with that goofy smile of his that I love so much.

"Oh Robbie! I have been waiting so long for you to ask me that!" I say happily, throwing my arms around him.

"I love you too Robbie" I tell him.

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

I had just finished duck taping all the mirrors in my house when my phone rings, playing my song, make it shine.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" I say.

"Tori, call your boyfriend, tell him to be at your house tonight, Beck is coming with me, Robbie knows that we played bloody Mary and he is injured, he saw her, Tori he saw her!" Jade says, sounding worried about Robbie, that's strange, I would have never thought Jade would worry about Robbie.

"Damn! Ok I will call Andre right away" I say hanging up the phone.

I am just about to call Andre when suddenly the door bell rings.

"I'm coming!" I shout.

I open the door and there stands Andre, his shirt is torn and there is a red hand mark on his chest.

"Oh my god! Andre! What happened? Are you okay?" I ask, taking in my boyfriend's appearance.

"Baby we need to talk" he says simply.

* * *

_**That's it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always, review.**_


	10. You! you and your stupid game!

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but here it is.**_

_**Just so you know, I haven't abandoned any of my stories, I intend to update all of them, they will not go unfinished, so please carry on reading my other stories.**_

_**Ok, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Andre POV**_

Tori lets me inside her house and we sit on the couch, she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm okay stop worrying" I tell Tori, who is currently fussing over the red hand mark on my chest.

"You're not okay Andre! Look at you!" Tori screams.

"When were you going to tell me about the game you, Jade and Cat played" I say changing the subject.

"Andre, I am so sorry, we thought it was just a game, I swear" Tori apologises, getting upset.

"I know, when Robbie told us we laughed and thought Cat had totally lost it to believe in ghosts, but then-" I start to explain, but Tori interrupts me.

"Wait, how the hell did Robbie know?" she asks me.

"Bloody Mary told him" I tell her.

"Oh, ok" she replies.

"Yeah, can I finish what I was about to tell you?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry" she says, apologising.

"Well it started at your sisters funeral, when I threw a rose into the grave a bloody hand grabbed me, first I thought it was only my imagination, but then I saw the red hand mark on my arm and I knew it was real, and about an hour ago I was in my grandma's room making the bed when suddenly something grabbed me from behind the mirror, I fought, came loose and ran out, that's why my shirt is torn and I have mark on my chest" I tell her, explaining everything that has happened.

I suddenly feel Tori hugging me and holding me tightly.

"Andre, I am so sorry, we will fix this, I promise" she says crying into my shoulder.

"Sshh, don't cry Tori, its okay, we are going to get through this together" I tell her

I kiss her softly and she kisses me back.

"I love you Andre" Tori says when we pull away for air.

"I love you too Tori" I say back to her.

I pick her up bridal style and I walk to her bedroom.

* * *

I see all the mirrors covered in duck tape.

"Looks like you've been busy, good plan" I tell her.

I kiss her, I stand up and look out of Tori's bedroom window.

Outside the clouds are gathered and a storm is brewing, lightning fills the sky, a storm is, near a storm never seen before...

* * *

_**Jade POV**_

I stop my car in front of Beck's RV.

I feel the rain fall lightly on my face, oh how I love the rain, I knock on Beck's RV door and walk in.

I see Beck painting the mirror in his bathroom.

"Beck?" I call out walking further in.

No answer, he just stands there, in front of the mirror, painting it.

I walk closer to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, please talk to me, what is going on, what is wrong? Talk to me!" I scream, getting scared when he just ignores me and caries on painting.

Then I see the writing on his back.

It spells out; '_WANT TO PLAY?_'

"Beck!" I scream, "Beck, what happened?!" I scream, terrified.

"You! You and your stupid game, that's what happened! How many times! How many times have I told you to stay away from the spirit world, how many times Jade!" he screams have me in a low, dark voice.

He grabs my throat tightly and I can't breathe, I claw at his hands, but they dont move.

"Why don't you ever listen to me Jade!" he shouts at me, in an angry tone of voice I have never heard Beck use before.

"Beck, stop I can't breathe" I start crying, "Beck I love you, why are you doing this? Please, I know you are in there, somewhere, please, please, Beck stop" I say, my voice hoarse and dying, getting dizzy.

Suddenly it looks as if he has snapped out of it, he realises what he is doing and he removes his hand, stepping back and looking horrified by what he has just done.

I fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

* * *

"Oh my god, Jade, what happened, are you okay?" He asks, but then he sees me crying and hugs me.

"She... she possessed you Beck, we have to go, we have to go now, it's all my fault, we are not safe, it is not safe here" I tell him.

"What happened, where are we going?" he asks.

"It doesn't fucking matter okay! Come with me" I scream, grabbing him and pulling him out of the RV and into the car.

I start the car and speed off to Tori's house.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I know it was so short, but I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Do not forget to review this story, and, if you read them, my other stories too.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	11. I dont know what I would do without him

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori POV**_

Me, Andre, Robbie and Cat were just sitting on the couch waiting for Beck and Jade when they burst through the door.

"Ok, I need bandages and surgical alcohol now! Beck is hurt, we need to clean his wounds, he is already kinda fainting" Jade says, looking extremely worried.

"What happened to you and Beck? You have bruises on your neck" I ask worried, noticing the hand marks on her neck.

"No time to explain Vega, just get the first aid kit, now!" Jade screams.

"I will be right back" I say rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Cat, get some ice cold water, Andre and Robbie help me take of his shirt" I hear Jade instruct while I am in the bathroom.

* * *

I come back with the alcohol, bandages and a white hand towel.

I help Jade clean Beck's wounds and by the time we have bandaged him Cat has came back with some cold water like Jade told her to.

"Here Jadey" Cat says softly, looking concerned for Jade and for Beck.

"Thanks" Jade says in reply, throwing the freezing cold water all over Beck.

"Jade!" I scream, I didn't know she was going to do that!

"What!? it's to wake him up!" Jade says in her defence.

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

Beck wakes up looking really confused.

"What happened?" Beck asks, rubbing his head in confusion.

"All that matters is that you are okay now, rest a bit and we will talk later, just come sit on the couch and relax" I tell him

"Ok babe" he says.

He sits down and closes his eyes, I kneel beside him and just look at him for a second.

I love him so much, he is my whole world, I dont know what I would do without him.

* * *

"Jade?" I hear someone say, actually more like ask.

I look up and see Robbie standing over me nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You might want to come take a look at this" he says.

He stands up and I follow him to where his pear pad is laying.

"I did some research on both the history of bloody Mary and the game that you guys played and it seems we may have got the history wrong" he says, his eyes not leaving the illuminated screen of his beloved pear pad.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Apparently a women name Countess Elizabeth Bathory killed over 600 virgins from 1585 to 1610, she was locked up in her palace where she died in 1614, they found her rotting corpse in front of a cracked mirror" Robbie explains.

"What the hell, 600 virgins in just a few years" I say finding it hard to believe.

"Yep, there is just one strange thing here" he says, as if the whole 'killing 600 virgins in just a few years' thing wasn't strange enough.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"I don't see a date of birth here" he tells me.

Suddenly a lightning strike was heard and then the whole house went dark.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I know it was short, but I hoped you liked this chapter.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
